


Na początku zawsze jest zabawnie.

by KillAllTheFeelings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillAllTheFeelings/pseuds/KillAllTheFeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakacje Grega zostają przerwane w brutalny sposób przez Członka Brytyjskiego Rządu. Może jego początkowa niechęć była nieuzasadniona?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Autora pierwsze Mystrade, więc uprasza o pozostawianie komentarzy, żeby dokarmiać wenę.

 

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Greg zobaczył Mycrofta, jakoś niespecjalnie przypadł mu do gustu. Szara Eminencja, Brytyjski Rząd w Jednej Osobie lustrował go spojrzeniem szarych, stalowych oczu. Miedziane włosy układały się mu na głowie w staranne fale. Miał wyraz twarzy, który mówił Gregowi, że raczej nie powinno się z nim kłócić. Tylko, że Greg nie był typem człowieka, który boi się czegokolwiek.

Był Inspektorem Policji od dobrych 15 lat i nigdy nie ugiął się pod naciskami ludzi posiadającymi władzę. Miał w głębokim poważaniu fakt, że ten gbur przyszedł tutaj i kazał mu ruszyć tyłek do Baskerville.

Stał nad nim, ubrany w trzyczęściowy garnitur, starannie do niego dopasowany czerwony krawat i białą koszulę. Opierał się o swoją parasolkę z pozą godną greckiego posągu. Greg miał dwa pytania. Nie, właściwie trzy. Po pierwsze: Po jaką cholerę mu parasolka w środku trwających właśnie od dwóch tygodni upałów, drugie: przewróciłby się czy jakimiś magicznymi siłami lewitował, jeśli kopnąłby w tą parasolkę, po trzecie: jakim cudem znalazł go i jak śmiał przerywać w zasłużonym urlopie.

Wciągnął ostatek drinka, który stał na oparciu jego fotela i nagle poczuł się niezwykle niezręcznie pod lustrującym spojrzeniem Mycrofta. Wydawał się sobie dziwnie obnażony mając na sobie tylko kąpielówki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, podczas gdy Brytyjski Rząd w Jednej Osobie odstawiony jak stróż w Boże Ciało, obiegał wzrokiem każdy milimetr jego opalonego ciała. Greg czuł się prawie gwałcony. Nie żeby narzekał.

Odchrząknął, w jednej chwili pewny, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi, będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn lustrujących się wzrokiem w zupełnym milczeniu mogło wydawać się trochę gejowskie.

-Detektywie Inspektorze Lestarde, muszę pana poinformować o przedterminowym zakończeniu urlopu. Zostanie Pan wysłany do Baskerville.- Greg może byłby wkurzony. Może nawet rzuciłby się na Szarą Eminencję, gdyby nie był zbyt zahipnotyzowany jego głosem. Czystym, londyńskim akcentem, zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla arystokracji. Tonem głosu nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, sile jaka się za nim kryła. I tym pełnym, smakowitym wargom, z których się wydobywał.

Greg musiał mieć swoje myśli wypisane na twarzy albo zbyt długo się wgapiać, ponieważ Mycroft zarumienił się lekko. Patrzył prosto w brązowe, bystre oczy Detektywa Inspektora z jawnym zażenowaniem. Odchrząknął (ich konwersacja jak na razie opierała się w 90% na chrząkaniu), powstrzymując się przed spojrzeniem na jego ciało. Leżał tam przed nim, zupełnie nieskrępowany, a Mycroft musiał jakoś pozbierać myśli, i skupić się na temacie rozmowy. Albo może raczej chrząkaniny.

Może zostać jeszcze chwilę? Przebiegł w głowie listę spotkań i zdecydował, że może poświęcić temu leżącemu przed nim, atrakcyjnemu bóstwu jeszcze kilka minut.

         Greg nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, więc zareagował jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji- zaproponował drinka. Mycroft wyglądał, jakby na to czekał. Jakby bez szklaneczki dobrej szkockiej nie był do końca sobą. Usiadł naprzeciw Grega z coraz większymi wypiekami na twarzy. Inspektor nie był do końca pewien, czy to od upału, czy od widoku jego seksownego ciałka. Cóź, Greg miał bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie.

Cisza wokół nich stawała się już naprawdę nie do zniesienia. Mycroft nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć pierwszy raz od… Od kiedy nauczył się w ogóle mówić, jeśli miał być szczery. Patrzył na detektywa Inspektora- na jego całkiem siwe, rozczochrane w straszliwym nieładzie włosy. Starannie wyrzeźbione bicepsy i lekko zaokrąglony brzuch,  zapewne od spożywania zbyt dużej ilości pączków. I tylko siłą swojej, ćwiczonej przez długie lata, silnej woli nie spojrzał niżej, w stronę bokserek. Które jak wcześniej już zauważył, były w parasolki.

         Kelner przyniósł dla niego szkocką i spojrzał na obu mężczyzn znacząco, co było dla niego ostatecznym ostrzeżeniem, że powinien zacząć jakąś rozmowę.

-Nie będę na każde Pana zawołanie. Powiedział Greg, przerywając milczenie. Mycroft przez chwilę pomyślał, że mówi o seksie. Zaraz później pomyślał, że jest idiotą. A chwilę później pomyślał, że w sumie to nie przeszkadzałaby mu taka możliwość. Jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał na policzkach, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

-Może mi Pan wierzyć albo nie, ale to co robi Sherlock naprawdę mnie obchodzi.  Nie chcę żeby się wplątał w jakieś kłopoty. – Greg spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, wyławiając z miski stojącej obok truskawkę. Truskawka pomknęła w kierunku jego ust i została zamordowana rzędem  równych, białych zębów. Mycroft przełknął ślinę nerwowo, próbując nie myśleć o tych ustach całujących jego własne. Znów skarcił się w duchu. Od kiedy był homoseksualny? Czy coś mu umknęło podczas tej 20 minutowej przejażdżki z Londynu na przedmieścia?

         Greg wyszczerzył zęby w pięknym uśmiechu. Zlodowaciałe serce Mycrofta prawie się roztopiło.

-Nie do końca wierzę w Pana dobre intencje, ale zrobię to. – Połknął jeszcze jedną truskawkę i wstał, gotowy zakończyć wakacje, gwałtownie przerwane przez Szarą Eminencję. Głowa Mycrofta znalazła się na równej wysokości z parasolkowymi kąpielówkami. No pięknie, teraz nie mógł przestać się gapić. Może Inspektor nie zauważy?

         Mycroft dokończył swoją szkocką i również wstał, próbując jakoś ukryć zaróżowione policzki. Co było absolutnie niemożliwe.

-Gorąco tutaj. – Mruknął Greg, czym jeszcze bardziej pogorszył sytuację. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy z nieskrywanym przerażeniem.

-Tak. Pójdę już. Samochód będzie za 15 min. – Mycroft stawał się coraz mniej elokwentny i bardzo go to denerwowało.

-Do zobaczenia.- Odpowiedział Greg. Czy on powiedział to umyślnie? Mycroft ulotnił się równie szybko jak się pojawił, prezentując Gregowi swoje długie nogi i zgrabny tyłeczek.

         Wsiadł do czarnego Jaguara zajmując miejsce obok pięknej brunetki wlepiającej oczy w swojego BlackBerry. Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie absolutnego zaskoczenia, a usta ułożyły w złośliwy uśmieszek. Zauważyła jego zaróżowione policzki, wyschnięte wargi i rozszerzone źrenice.

-Mycroft! – Była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

-Ani słowa, Anthea. – Warknął.

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Nie robię wszystkiego, co każe mi Twój brat. – Warknął Greg wgapiając się w Sherlocka. Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda. Sama myśl o tym, co mógłby mu kazać zrobić ten seksowny rudzielec doprowadzała go do obłędu.

         Siedział w swoim biurze, zastanawiając się jak napisać raport, żeby nie uwzględniać w nim Sherlocka. Gdyby przełożeni się dowiedzieli, miałby przerąbane. Zrobił łyka paskudnej, letniej kawy i położył nogi na biurku. Ugryzł jeszcze paskudniejszego pączka. Czy na tym posterunku nie ma nic zjadliwego?

Rozległo się powolne pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść! – Ryknął spodziewając się Andersona, Donovan lub jednego ze stażystów. Kto śmie przerywać mu porę lunchu?!

         Do maleńkiego pomieszczenia dumnie wkroczyła dostojna postać Mycrofta, tym razem bez parasolki. Greg odchylił się energicznie, próbując stwarzać chociażby pozory tego że pracuje. Fotel odchylił się pod nienaturalnym kątem i Detektyw Inspektor runął jak długi na ziemię. Będzie długo bolało, sapnął w duchu.

         Mycroft uniósł delikatnie jedną brew w wyrazie całkowitego zaskoczenia.

-Widzę, że robię na Panu piorunujące wrażenie, Detektywie.- Jego głos był prawie… Rozbawiony? Miły? Greg pomyślał, że to zapewne to, ale oto przed nim stał Brytyjski Rząd we własnej osobie, więc nie mógł mieć pewności.

         Pozbierał się z podłogi, poprawiając w pośpiechu garnitur.

Mycroft był bardzo rozczarowany faktem, że i tym razem Inspektor nie ma na sobie samych kąpielówek.

-Tak, zaiste. Co Pana tutaj sprowadza? – Uśmiechnął się serdecznie, lekko zarumieniony na policzkach. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. To tyle jeśli chodzi o dobre drugie wrażenie, skarcił się w duchu. Usta Mycrofta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym półuśmiechu. Greg wskazał na krzesło, dając do zrozumienia, że Brytyjski Rząd we Własnej Osobie nie powinien przemęczać swoich długich, seksownych nóg. Mycroft potrząsnął przecząco głową, a jego starannie ułożone fale rozsypały się w lekkim nieładzie. Greg miał ochotę wpleść w nie palce. Wyobrażał sobie jakie były w dotyku. No homo, wyszeptał wewnętrzny głos Inspektora.

-Postoję. – Głos Mycrofta był niski, zachrypnięty i pełen pewności siebie. – Chciałbym  się upewnić, że nie wspomni Pan o udziale mojego brata w tamtej sprawie. Chodzi o… Reputację.- Patrzył Gregowi prosto w oczy, i Detektyw wiedział, że nawet nie powinien próbować się sprzeciwiać.

-Mógł Pan zadzwonić. – Mruknął Greg. Strzepał z garnituru resztki śmieci, które przyczepiły się do niego podczas upadku. Robił wszystko żeby nie zacząć wgapiać się w przystojną twarz Mycrfota. Boże, jakim cudem miał taki fantastyczny kolor oczu, były stalowo szare, mądre i, o cholera, czy mówił coś o nie wgapianiu się?

         Mycroft wyglądał dzisiaj jeszcze lepiej niż tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Miał swój idealnie skrojony, szary garnitur, który kosztował pewnie więcej niż trzy wypłaty Grega razem wzięte, i niebieski krawat, który niesamowicie podkreślał błękit jego oczu. Miał bladą, usianą delikatnymi piegami skórę, kilka zmarszczek (pewnie od stresującej pracy). Greg rozmyślał o tym, jakby to było całować te smakowite, różowe usta. Chyba właśnie odkrył, że jest gejem. Dobrze, że żona od niego odeszła.

-Wolałem się pofatygować osobiście, tak dla pewności. – Stwierdził Mycroft. Uuu, a może Pan Wielki- Brat-Patrzy chciał po prostu zobaczyć Grega? Z drugiej strony równie dobrze mógł to zrobić na jednej ze swoich wszechwidzących kamer.

         Mycroft obserwował Detektywa Inspektora z małym rozbawieniem. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego nieogolonych policzków i ust wykrzywionych w słodkim, zakłopotanym uśmiechu. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki (oczywiście Mycroft nie wierzył we wróżki, ale wcześniej nie wierzył też w istnienie istot pozaziemskich, dopóki nie chciały przejąć władzy nad światem kilka lat temu) zapomniał wszystko, czego Anthea nauczyła go o flircie. Prawda była okrutna – potrafił rozwiązać problemy międzynarodowych gospodarek, potrafił za pomocą jednego telefonu pozbyć się połowy państw Europy, a gdyby byłoby mu to na rękę, nawet zażegnać aktualny kryzys ekonomiczny. Jedyną rzeczą, z jaką nie radził sobie Mycroft Holmes był podryw. W całym swoim wcześniejszym życiu nigdy tego nie potrzebował, i spychał takie umiejętności na dalszy plan. Teraz jednak czuł się jak dziecko we mgle i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć albo zrobić, żeby nie wystraszyć Detektywa Inspektora.

         Greg jakimś cudem nagle zmaterializował się po drugiej stronie biurka, zaraz naprzeciw Mycrofta, tak że gdyby tylko odrobinę się nachylił, mógłby go z łatwością pocałować.

         Po raz kolejny zapadła między nimi ta ciężka, nieznośna cisza. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak jego koledzy z pracy plotkują, że Brytyjski Rząd we własnej osobie spędza podejrzanie dużą ilość czasu w gabinecie Inspektora.

         Mycroft pochylił się lekko. Greg mógł poczuć jego gorący oddech na swoim policzku, i Dobry Boże, było to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. Wciągnął powietrze i przestał oddychać, bojąc się chociażby poruszyć, przekonany że zepsuje tą chwilę. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, źrenice miał rozszerzone, przez co jego oczy wyglądały prawie na czarne. Mycroft spojrzał mu prosto w twarz i strząsnął z ramienia Inspektora okruszek, który pozostał tam po upadku.

         Jak na pierwszy raz Mycroftowi nie szło wcale tak _najgorzej._ Widział na sobie pożądliwy wzrok Lestrade’a, lekko rozszerzone wargi, i to jak zastygł w bezruchu kiedy ten się do niego zbliżył. Nie miał jednak zamiaru wykonywać pierwszego kroku, choćby zależało od tego jego życie. Może Greg dostrzegł tę desperację w jego oczach, a może po prostu uznał że jest równym gościem bo w końcu zapytał.

-Może wybierzemy się na piwo? – Wydukał w końcu, nie zaprzestając wgapiania się w drugiego mężczyznę. Był pewien, że Szara Eminencja nie poruszy takiego tematu. Czy takie persony w ogóle pijają piwo? Pewnie kąpie się w kozim mleku( jak można mieć taką idealną, mleczno- białą cerę bez tego?!) ze szklaneczką najlepszej szkockiej, jaką mógł dostać, a Greg proponuje mu chmielowy napój dla plebsu. Co za niewypał, Detektyw skarcił się w duchu.

         Mycroft potrząsnął przecząco głową(nieco zbyt energicznie) co spowodowało jeszcze większy nieład na jego głowie. No i masz Ci los- pomyślał Greg – a mogło być tak pięknie, mogliśmy żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie i odjechać w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Mycroft najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany spędzaniem z nim swojego cennego czasu.  Pewnie miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, jak wywoływanie wojny nuklearnej w Korei albo tłumienie zamieszek w Kirgistanie. No tak, co on sobie w ogóle myślał.

-Nie pijam piwa, Detektywie Inspektorze. – Uśmiechnął się Mycroft jakoś bardziej życzliwie. Mała zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole. Greg nie miał pojęcia co innego mu zaproponować, bo na najdroższą szkocką niestety nie było go stać. Rozbawienie jeszcze raz błysnęło w oczach Szarej, całkiem seksownej Eminencji.

-Zapraszam do siebie. – Powiedział w końcu Mycroft.  Był chyba jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony swoimi słowami niż Lestrade. W jednej chwili jego policzki zrobiły się jasnoróżowe, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak lubieżnie zabrzmiała jego propozycja. Greg wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg poprosił Johna o spotkanie bo był lekko podenerwowany. No dobra, kogo on próbuje oszukać? Był śmiertelnie przerażony.

  
-John, jak poderwać Holmesa? – Watson spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, twarz zastygła mu w wyrazie kompletnego osłupienia. Czy Lestarade nie wiedział, że on i Sherlock…?

Czy on mu chciał odbić chłopaka?!

Greg musiał wyczytać wszystko z wyrazu jego twarzy.

-Boże, John, nie. –Jęknął. Był bardzo zażenowany. – Perspektywa spędzenia z Sherlockiem czasu sam na sam jest dla mnie przerażająca. – John mruknął w odpowiedzi coś w stylu ‘on nie jest taki zły’ i przytaknął lekko. No tak, skoro Greg nie mówił o Sherlocku w takim razie… Mycroft? Boże uchowaj, to będzie kompletna katastrofa i pewnie zakończy się wykończeniem jakiegoś biednego, niczemu winnemu krajowi w Afryce. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, starając ukryć falę obrzydzenia. Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął rozmyślać o tej dwójce leżącej razem w drogiej pościeli Mycrofta. Będzie musiał przepłukać sobie mózg wybielaczem, żeby o tym zapomnieć.

  
-Oh. – John nie wiedział, co jeszcze może dodać w tej sytuacji. Stwierdzenie, że był w szoku było straszliwym niedopowiedzeniem.  
Siedzieli tam jeszcze dobre parę godzin, Watson nie do końca wiedzący co się dzieje, Greg zbyt przerażony tym, co dopiero miało nadejść.  
Postanowili zrobić to, co w tym wypadku zrobiłby każdy szanujący się Detektyw Inspektor i Doktor na ich miejscu – zalać robaka.

  
-Ssssherljyyy besdzie na mnjjee wssśściekły.  
-Scoo? – Greg stał oparty o drzewo, które nagle w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znalazło się na jego drodze.  
-Będzie wściekły. – Spróbował jeszcze raz Watson. Przysiadł na pobliskiej ławce, bo czuł że jeśli będzie się poruszał, zwróci wszystkie orzeszki, które zjadł tego wieczoru.  
Lestrade jakimś cudem zdołał odprowadzić Watsona na Baker Street. Wcale nie zamierzał wysłuchiwać kłótni tej dziwacznej pary, jednak mimochodem do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy awantury. A właściwie pokrzykiwania Johna, że jego chłopak nie raczył go poinformować o kontaktach starszego Holmesa z Inspektorem. Sherlock był chyba równie zaskoczony, bo stwierdził, że nic mu na ten temat nie wiadomo. Chwilę później zapadła podejrzana cisza, przerywana mlasknięciami i cichym pojękiwaniem. Greg stwierdził, że czas najwyższy aby się ewakuować.

  
Następnego ranka obudził się na największym kacu, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Poczłapał do kuchni, nastawił ekspres i wypił szklankę ohydnej, chlorowanej kranówki. Żaden trunek w jego życiu nie smakował tak wybornie. Wziął szybki prysznic, czując w żołądku nadciągające mdłości. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem.  
Po prysznicu i mocnej kawie znowu poczuł się jak człowiek. No, mniej więcej.

  
Była sobota, więc postanowił trochę ogarnąć mieszkanie, żeby mieć się czym zająć. Czyż na kaca nie najlepsza była praca? Chwilę później zorientował się, że jest dzisiaj umówiony z Mycroftem i dziwne ciepło rozlało się w okolicy jego klatki piersiowej. Podejrzane, mruknął sam do siebie. Co mógł robić przez następne kilka godzin, byleby nie myśleć o Szarej, Seksownej Eminencji?

  
Postanowił zrobić obiad. Co z kolei zmusiło go do wyjścia po zakupy do najbliższego TESCO. Zawahał się chwilę przed wyjściem do ludzi, bo alkoholowe opary ciągle unosiły się z jego ciała. Stwierdził, że ma to w głębokim poważaniu i wymaszerował z mieszkania szybkim krokiem.  
Próbował ukryć złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy zobaczył Andersona na środku supermarketu, próbującego pozbierać rozsypane po całej podłodze pomidory.  
Greg chyba nigdy nie widział, żeby ten szczurowaty osobnik wyglądał bardziej idiotycznie niż teraz.

  
W domu zrobił spaghetti (była to jedyna potrawa, którą potrafił zrobić bez pomocy żony. No, byłej żony). Wciąż miał kilka godzin do spotkania Mycrofta więc po prostu rozsiadł się przed telewizorem i rozpoczął maraton Doctora Who.

  
Mycroft siedział w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając jakieś niezwykle ważne dokumenty, kiedy zorientował się, że już dawno powinien być w domu. Zwinął swoje manatki, nagle niezwykle uradowany faktem, że tego wieczoru nie spędzi sam. Anthea rzuciła na niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie kiedy wychodził z biura. Zignorował ją, wsiadł do Jaguara stojącego przed budynkiem i w końcu mógł spokojnie odetchnąć.

  
Greg przyglądał się rezydencji Mycrofta z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Wiedział, że Starszy Homes może sobie pozwolić na wiele- w końcu jest brytyjskim rządem w jednej osobie, jednak rozmach budynku i tak go zaskoczył.

  
-Napijesz się czegoś? – Greg jęknął w duchu. Dopiero co otrząsnął się z najgorszego kaca w swoim życiu i na myśl o alkoholu żołądek podjeżdżał mu do gardła.

-Jasne. – Powiedział w końcu. Przecież po to tu przyszedł. Na drinka. Nic więcej, prawda? Mycroft przez chwilę majstrował przy barku, zaproponował Gregowi szkocką, a ten przyjął ją może nieco zbyt ochoczo. Lestrade rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na kominek stojący na środku salonu, i usadowił się w jednym z foteli stojących naprzeciw niego. Starszy Holmes dorzucił kilka drewien do palącego się ognia, i usiadł obok. Inspektor nie bardzo wiedział jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie Szarej Eminencji, ale rozmowa coraz bardziej się kleiła w trakcie opróżniania kolejnych butelek szkockiej.

  
Mycroft czuł lekkie zamroczenie w głowie po wypiciu takiej ilości alkoholu. Z drugiej strony, Greg był jedyną osobą, przy której mógł się napić. Nie wiedział co wywołało ten nagły przypływ zaufania- może był przemęczony po całym tygodniu ciężkich negocjacji- jednak fakt ten sprawił, że zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu (wbrew opinii niektórych ludzi Mycroft takowe posiadał).

  
Greg wgapiał się w Szarą Eminencję, ale bowiem wgapianie się w tego człowieka stało się ostatnimi czasy jego ulubionym hobby. Mycroft odpowiadał mu zaciekawionym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. W blasku płomieni strzelających w kominku jego włosy miały piękny, miedziany odcień brązu i Greg nie marzył w tej chwili o niczym innym niż wplątanie palców w te cudowne włosy. Jego wzrok przesunął się z włosów na usta, co oczywiście nie umknęło spostrzegawczemu spojrzeniu Mycrofta. Poczuł suchość w ustach i mimowolnie oblizał wargi, zanim zdążył zastanowić się jak musiało to wyglądać. Wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było poczuć usta Holmesa na swoich.

  
Chwilę później zastanawiać się już nie musiał, bo miękkie wargi Mycrofta musnęły jego własne. W jednej sekundzie cały jego świat eksplodował, był w stanie myśleć tylko o tych ustach, delikatnie przyssanych do jego własnych, o języku, który delikatnie przejechał po jego dolnej wardze. Siedział chwilę i nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Mycroft odsunął się od niego, uniósł pytająco jedną brew i wydukał lekko zawiedziony.

  
-Myślałem, że..- Ale nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo w tej samej sekundzie Greg odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i przyciągnął go do ponownego pocałunku, tym razem namiętniejszego, bardziej wygłodniałego. Mycroft jęknął cicho, kiedy Inspektor zaczął delikatnie przygryzać jego wargi i o boże, czuł się świetnie. Wreszcie mógł wplątać palce w te cudowne, miękkie włosy. Greg przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, przerywając na kilka chwil pocałunek, żeby mogli odetchnąć. Mycroft przesunął mu dłonią po policzku, a Greg poddał się tej pieszczocie z chęcią. Uśmiechnął się, a Starszy Holmes pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust, by sekundę później zająć się obsypywaniem pocałunkami jego szyi. I jedynym co przyszło wtedy Gregowi do głowy był fakt, że będzie miał na szyi pełno malinek, i jak, do jasnej cholery wytłumaczy to ciekawskim kolegom z pracy, bo przecież jest właśnie w trakcie rozwodu z żoną.

  
Język Mycrofta był jednak bardzo uzdolniony i bardzo skutecznie rozpraszał Grega. Syknął cicho, kiedy poczuł na skórze delikatne ugryzienie. Nie był to chyba najlepszy moment, żeby zacząć rozmyślać, co on najlepszego wyprawia, prawda?

  
-Lepiej już pójdę.. – Wyszeptał Greg, przerywając kolejny z pocałunków. Głos miał zachrypnięty, na jego policzkach pojawiły się wypieki. Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie ze zrozumieniem.

Inspektor ewakuował się z rezydencji Starszego Holmesa jak najszybciej mógł, chociaż chętne wargi Mycrofta obsypujące go pocałunkami przedłużyły przejście przez 5 metrowy hall do pół godziny.  
Greg pożegnał Mycrofta jednym ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, a w jego orzechowych oczach dostrzegał zapowiedz czegoś… No właśnie, czego?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Mycroft obserwował Grega przez okno z uczuciem wewnętrznego roztargnienia. Oczywiście, że chciał, żeby Inspekor został na dłużej. Na samo wspomnienie jego chętnych warg całujących jego własne robiło mu sie gorąco. Z drugiej strony Mycroft nie mógł mu niczego zaoferować. Może i Mycroft miał serce, ale nie potrafił stworzyć żadnego związku. Po prostu taki był. Nie odczuwał emocji tak jak inni ludzie. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo idiotycznie brzmią jego myśli nawet dla samego siebie. Związek? Z Gregiem? Po jednym pocałunku? Czy do reszty postradał zmysły?

         Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że coś ciągnęło go do Grega, a Inspektor prawdopodobnie odczuwał to samo. Może lepiej było zostawić sprawy takimi jak były,  niczego nie zmieniać, żeby się zbytnio nie skomplikowały?

 Tydzień później Mycroft siedział w swoim biurze nad jakimiś super ważnymi aktami na temat wojny w Afganistanie. Musiał jakoś uporać się z bałaganem, którego narobił niejaki Assange ujawniając połowę jego państwowych dokumentów w Internecie. Wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł do ładu ze swoimi myślami, dlatego spychał je na dalszy plan. Był profesjonalistą, nie mógł być zdekoncentrowany w pracy.

  Skończył wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, co prowadziło do tego, ze siedział teraz w swojej rezydencji sam jak palec i rozważał różne wyjścia z tej zawiłej sytuacji.

           Chociaż chyba nie miał o czym zbytnio rozmyślać. Od tamtej sobotniej nocy Greg nie zadzwonił, nie napisał smsa, nie dał żadnego znaku, że w ogóle żyje. Może nie żył? Może padł na zawał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co najlepszego wyprawia?

  Mycroft otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i uraczył szklanką szkockiej. Nawet jeśli Greg żył, Mycroft już postanowił.  Nie będzie sie plątał w żadne dziwne, gejowskie historie z tym człowiekiem.  Na Boga, miał reputację! Ministrowie już spoglądali na niego podejrzliwie, że jeszcze nie ma żony i jakiegoś pulchniutkiego bachorka. Mimo, że małżeństwa homoseksualne były w Anglii legalne, to w jego konserwatywnym środowisku zostałby zapewne zlinczowany i zdegradowany, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział sie o jego romansie z jakimś tam Detektywem Inspektorem.  No cóż, więc było już postanowione. Nie będzie odzywał się do Grega, Greg do niego i może przy najbliższej okazji, kiedy się spotkają będą w stanie się opanować i nie  rzucić na siebie nawzajem.

  Chociaż był sobotni wieczór, Mycroft nie miał żadnych planów. Po podjęciu tej decyzji czuł jakiś dziwny smutek rozlewający  mu się po sercu. Czy to już zawsze będzie tak wyglądało? Spędzi życie samotnie, popijając koniaczek przed kominkiem?

          Od kiedy właściwie zrobił się taki sentymentalny? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej przeszkadzał mu fakt, że jest sam. Zawsze lubił przebywać w swoim własnym towarzystwie, otoczony jedynie dokumentami, zatroskany tylko o dobro swojego kraju. Czy coś się zmieniło w jego psychice przez ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy co noc budził go ze snu kolejny koszmar? Może uderzył się w głowę i tego nie zauważył. Musiał się przyznać przed samym sobą - brakowało mu bliskości drugiego człowieka, brakowało dotyku dłoni na jego własnej i ciepła innego ciała, kiedy budził się w środku nocy z kolejnego koszmaru.

  Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk wiadomości. Rzucił wściekle spojrzenie na telefon.

_'Jestem w pobliżu. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Greg.'_

 Mycroft wgapiał  sie w sms’a z nieskrywaną ulgą, że jednak jego ulubiony Detektyw Inspektor nie kopnął w kalendarz. Miał wielką ochotę wtulić się teraz w jego ciało i wplątać palce w szare, będące w wiecznym nieładzie włosy. Czy on przypadkiem przed chwilą nie myślał o jakiejś chwiejącej sie reputacji? Czy nie postanowił  sobie nie angażować się w żadne stosunki z tym Brązowookim Chodzącym Seksem? Dobry boże, zachowywał się jak napalona nastolatka, nie jak poważny polityk przed czterdziestką. Chwila, skąd w ogóle Greg miał jego numer?

          Wyjął z barku szklankę i położył na stoliku obok swojej. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ekran telefonu z powątpiewaniem. W końcu wystukał tylko jedno słowo

_'Zapraszam.'_

          Może to był błąd. A może tej nocy w końcu zaśnie bez koszmarów.

  Greg pojawił się chwilę później, całkiem przemoczony, włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Trząsł się, jakby właśnie zaczynała sie u niego poważna grypa i gorączka. Policzki miał nieogolone i zaróżowione,  jego oczy dziwnie błyszczały.

  Mycroft przywitał go z uśmiechem. No, przynajmniej z takim, do jakiego był zdolny. Nagle stało mu sie niezwykle gorąco. I niezwykle wszystko jedno co pomyślą sobie wszyscy ministrowie. Greg wpatrywał się w niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął sie w odpowiedzi. Szara Eminencja zaprosiła go do środka. Greg poczłapał w jego kierunku, zostawiając na podłodze małe kałuże. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, Mycroft westchnął lekko i wzruszył ramionami. Czy ten człowiek nie posiadał parasolki? Może powinien mu jakąś  kupić w prezencie za... No właśnie, za co?

 Mycroft dostrzegał zmęczenie na twarzy Grega, sińce pod oczami, jakby nie spal od tygodnia. , kropelki potu na czole od podwyższonej temperatury.

-Przyniosę Ci suche ubranie.-  Powiedział i zniknął za mahoniowymi drzwiami w głębi korytarza. Chwile później wyłonił się ze spodniami, suchą koszulką i wskazał Gragowi łazienkę. Inspektor w pierwszej chwili był w lekkim szoku, że Szara Eminencja w ogóle posiada jakieś inne ubrania oprócz trzyczęściowych garniturów. Jednak nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, niż o zmianie przemoczonego ubrania na coś suchego. Przebrał się i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze ze zmęczeniem. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, przemęczony niemającą  końca sprawą i zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami grypą. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, ze zachorował w środku lata. Ochlapał twarz wodą i wrócił do Mycrofta.

          Na stoliku przed kominkiem, zaraz obok szkockiej Holmesa, stał kubek gorącej herbaty. Greg uśmiechnął się do Mycrofta i szepnął tylko 'dziękuję' upijając łyka gorącego napoju. Miała w sobie mnóstwo cytryny i miodu i była najlepszą rzeczą, która się Gregowi dzisiaj przydarzyła.

          Mycroft czuł się dziwnie. Może był na haju?  Właśnie zrobił herbatę jakiemuś Inspektorowi policji, który w dodatku paradował po _jego_ rezydencji w _jego_ ubraniach. Czy on przypadkiem nie chciał jakieś 20 minut temu definitywnie zakończyć tej znajomości?  Nie mógł Gregowi odmówić, wyglądał przecież jak zbity pies.

           Poczuł na swojej dłoni delikatny uścisk palców Grega i ścisnął je mocno swoimi. No, to tyle jeśli chodziło o jego samokontrolę.

          Wpatrywał mu się w oczy, widział jak zrelaksowany teraz był, mimo choroby i zmęczenia. I może wyglądało to jak scenka z jakiegoś cholernego filmu romantycznego. Ich dwoje siedzących przed kominkiem, jednak nic do tej pory nie uszczęśliwiło Mycrofta tak jak ten durny obrazek i poczucie, ze ma kogoś blisko, że może trzymać jego dłoń i zrobić mu herbaty. Dobry Boże, wiedział, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z jego sentymentów.

 Mycroft wstał i pociągnął Grega za sobą w stronę sypialni. Inspektor przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego tępo, zastanawiając się czy sobie robi jaja, czy na prawdę chce z nim uprawiać teraz seks, bo Greg był prawie pewien, że zaraz zemdleje ze zmęczenia. Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

-Chodźmy spać-  Mruknął mu do ucha, delikatnie całując jego szyję. Greg odetchnął z ulgą, wpakował się do wielkiego łóżka i czekał aż Mycroft wróci z pod prysznica.  Chwilę później oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać i zasnął zanim się zorientował. Poczuł tylko jak Mycroft kładzie się obok niego  i przytula  do jego klatki piersiowej.

  Tej nocy nie nawiedziły Mycrofta żadne koszmary.


	5. Chapter 5

         Gdzieś w okolicach listopada, Greg zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że trochę za bardzo zależy mu na szarej eminencji. Nie spotykali się regularnie, bywały lepsze i gorsze momenty. Ale trwało to już dobre pół roku i żaden z nich nie śpieszył się by to zakończyć. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zdefiniować, bo związkiem raczej to nie było. Greg myślał o sobie raczej jako o zabawce Mycrofta, którą interesował się przez chwilę, później porzucał, żeby w końcu z braku lepszych znowu wrócić do starej i sprawdzonej.

         Nawet nie był z tego powodu zły. Nie potrafił złościć się na Mycrofta. Przy nim zapominał o swojej męczącej pracy, o nieprzespanych nocach i o rozwodzie z żoną. Nawet głupkowate smsy od niego sprawiały mu nieskrywaną przyjemność.

         W gruncie rzeczy Greg był więc zwykłą dziwką Mycrofta, przybiegał na każde jego zawołanie. Chociaż to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Dziwki dostawały pieniądze za seks. Problem w tym, że Detektyw Inspektor ani nie sypiał z Szarą Eminencją, ani tym bardziej nie dostawał od niego żadnych pieniędzy. Zastanawiał się dlaczego. Minęło pół roku od kiedy się poznali, a ciągle byli tylko na etapie niezwykle namiętnych, czasami trwających po kilka godzin pocałunków. Ale niczego więcej. Może nie byli pod tym względem do siebie dopasowani? A może Mycroft potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto go przytuli, pocałuje, będzie trzymał za rękę podczas maratonu Doctora Who ( w życiu nikomu by się nie przyznał, że uwielbia ten serial, ale Greg wiedział swoje).  Jasne, tego nie mógł wymagać od żadnej dziwki. Płacił im tylko za seks. A Inspektor przychodził do niego i robił to bezpłatnie, w ramach jakiegoś pokręconego wolontariatu.

         No więc Greg żył swoim zwyczajnym, smutnym życiem, czasami przerywanym wizytami w rezydencji Brytyjskiego Rządu w jednej osobie i naprawdę nie wymagał od niego więcej.

         Dwa tygodnie później dostał od Johna zaproszenie na święta na Baker Street. Nie miał ochoty tam iść i wysłuchiwać wywodów Sherlocka na temat jego i Mycrofta. Ale i tak nie miał nic innego do roboty. Przekonał go też fakt, że będzie tam Molly i Pani Hudson i w sumie to mógł spędzić kilka szczęśliwych chwil w gronie znajomych.

         Leżał na kanapie Mycrofta, wciśnięty w jego ramię, z  kubkiem gorącej kawy. Holmes przeglądał jakieś dokumenty delikatnie muskając palcami tył jego głowy, gdzie włosy były najkrótsze i przyjemne w dotyku. Mycroft rozmyślał o wielu rzeczach . Na przykład jak powiedzieć Gregowi ile ten dla niego znaczy i nie wyjść na zdesperowanego, podstarzałego polityka, który boi się, że umrze w samotności. Nie miał niczego, co mógłby Inspektorowi zaoferować.  Nie bez powodu był przecież nazywany Lodowcem. Więc siedział cicho, nieprzywykły do mówienia o swoich uczuciach i gładził Grega po rozczochranych, srebrnych włosach, bo tak myślało mu się najlepiej.

-Co jest nie tak z twórcami filmów? - Jęknął Greg wpatrując się w ekran telewizora rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. Mycroft popatrzył na niego zdumiony.

-Czemu czarny charakter zawsze jest seksownym, ciemnowłosym facetem  z ciałem boga i twarzą anioła?-  Mycroft  wpatrywał się w niego. Jego oczy miały jakiś zielony odcień, kolor którego Greg jeszcze u niego nie widział.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oglądasz po raz trzeci ten sam film, tylko dlatego, że Loki jest seksowny?- Burknął. Wyglądał na urażonego.

Greg przytaknął dziwnie uradowany.

-Myślałem, że jestem tym jedynym.-  Powiedział Mycroft z przekąsem. Inspektor spojrzał mu w twarz z bardzo bliska i rozmyślał, analizował, zastanawiał się co zrobić z tym człowiekiem.

-Kocham Cię.- Powiedział w końcu lekko się wahając. Może nie powinien był tego mówić? Twarz Mycrofta zastygła w dziwnym wyrazie zaskoczenia, rozbawienia, smutku, szczerości i wszystkie te uczucia były wybuchową mieszanką. Greg chciał odwrócić swoje słowa, ale jak można było odwołać coś takiego?  Jego twarz oblała się soczystym rumieńcem.

         Mycroft w tej chwili nie potrafił myśleć. To co przed chwilą powiedział Greg, to co zrobił, było dla niego największym szokiem od dłuższego już czasu. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nie chciał odpowiadać bo sam  nie miał pojęcia co czuje.

         Zamiast słów, których nie był do końca pewien, pocałował go. Długo i namiętnie, z niczym się nie spiesząc. Dokładnie obcałował każdy milimetr warg Grega, przygryzał je delikatnie i ssał, bawił się jego językiem. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy Inspektorowi zamiast odpowiedzi.

         Ale Greg bardzo pragnął usłyszeć to samo w odpowiedzi.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

         Była Wigilia. Mycroft wiedział, że spędzi ten dzień samotnie. Nie uznawał jednak świąt za zbyt istotne. Komercyjna papka stworzona tylko po to, żeby ludzie przez ten tydzień nie myśleli o swoich problemach, kryzysach, długach, o tym że się wzajemnie nienawidzili. Denerwowało go to, bo przez ten krótki okres czasu jego pracownicy nagle stawali się mniej kompetentni, bardziej rozleniwieni, i usprawiedliwiali się tylko ‘Przecież są Święta, szefie’. Tak więc Mycfort wpadł w  jakiś dziwny, przedświąteczny, paskudny nastrój. Stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że świąt nie spędzi z Gregiem.

         Anthea wkroczyła do jego gabinetu z ostatnimi w tym dniu stosami dokumentów pod jedną pachą, i malutkim pudełeczkiem pod drugą. Spojrzała na niego zmartwiona i zatroskana, chociaż Mycroft doskonale wiedział, że chciałaby już być w domu.

         Uśmiechnął się do niej, najszczerszym uśmiechem na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. Zaczynała się u niego paskudna migrena. Dobry Boże, co za fatalny dzień.

-Idź już do domu. Resztę skończę u siebie.- Powiedział, wkładając dokumenty do teczki. Anthea wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zmartwioną niż chwilę temu. Szef nigdy nie wypuszczał jej z pracy wcześniej.

-To dla Ciebie Mycroft.-  Powiedziała podając mu niewielkie pudełeczko. Szara Eminencja podziękowała grzecznie. Wyjął z szuflady biurka nieco mniejsze pudełko, starannie zapakowane w krwistoczerwony papier. W środku były diamentowe kolczyki i kolia do kompletu. Mycroft lubił doceniać swoich pracowników, a Anthea była niezastąpiona.  Była dla niego jedną z tych osób, którą mógł od niechcenia nazwać przyjaciółką.  Kobieta odpakowała prezent i otwarła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia., po czym w kilku krokach dotarła do Mycrofta i przytuliła go serdecznie. Ten oddał uścisk jakoś nieporadnie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie przytulał. Już nie pamiętał kiedy ktoś go ściskał z taką wielką dozą miłości. No, poza Gregiem oczywiście. Ale Grega nie było.

-Co z Gregiem?- Spytała jakby nagle potrafiła czytać w myślach.. Wyglądała na zatroskaną.

-Nic. Spędza Święta na Baker Street.- Mycroftowi te słowa ledwo chciały przejść przez gardło. Poczuł lodowatą kulę formującą mu się w żołądku. Anthea przytuliła go raz jeszcze.

-Porozmawiaj z nim. Nikt nie chce być sam w Święta.- Mycroft burknął coś w odpowiedzi i odsunął się od niej , starannie wygładzając garnitur.

-Mam dużo pracy, nie mam czasu świętować.- Odpowiedział ze śmiertelną powagą na twarzy. Oczy zmieniły mu kolor z niebieskich na intensywnie zielone. Anthea wzruszyła tylko ramionami, stwierdziła że jest idiotą, ale to w końcu jego sprawa i zniknęła za drzwiami.

         Normalnie czułby się urażony i już knuł obcięcie jej premii ale jakoś niespecjalnie go to obeszło. Zabrał teczkę, ze stolika jedno ciastko i wrócił do rezydencji. Migrena stawała się nie do zniesienia.

         Zaparzył sobie gorącej herbaty, prawie pewien że nie da rady nawet tknąć corocznej, rytualnej szklaneczki Jacka Daniela. Rozłożył się w salonie na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Nie mógł znieść tego, że na każdym kanale szczęśliwe pary, rodziny, przyjaciele, dawały sobie nawzajem  prezenty, zapominając o wszystkich troskach. Wszystko przypominało mu o tym, że jest sam.

         Mycroft musiał w końcu to przyznać- był samotny. Chciał rozsiąść się na kanapie i wtulić nos w szyję Grega, wdychać jego delikatny, piżmowy zapach taniej wody po goleniu. Zamiast tego siedział sam i wgapiał się bezmyślnie w telewizor a tępy ból w tyle czaszki nie pozwalał mu pracować, nawet po trzech tabletkach ibuprofenu. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o wypełnieniu rządowych dokumentów. Może po prostu powinien położyć się spać? Było już po dziewiątej, na pewno dobrze by mu to zrobiło, chociaż nie miał pojęcia czy dałby radę zasnąć.

         W jego salonie unosił się lekki zapach jodłowego drewna, które paliło się w kominku.

Nie, Mycroft nie zaczął jodłować.

Za oknem sypał drobny śnieg. Niby idealna świąteczna sceneria. Sielankowo’ Mruknął sam do siebie, podkładając sobie poduszkę pod plecy, bo zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Zawinął się w gruby, puchaty koc. Co niby miał robić? Próbował wyprzeć ze świadomości fakt, że są Święta, że powinien być z rodziną, może napisać życzenia Sherlockowi, a może być na Baker Street, ale jakoś nie mógł. Powinien być teraz przepełniony radością, a nie smutkiem i tęsknotą.

         Głuche, energiczne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

         Greg stał w drzwiach, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Radość docierała do jego oczu, i były jeszcze bardziej orzechowe niż zazwyczaj. Wokół nich pojawiła się siateczka drobnych zmarszczek.

         Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony przez kilka sekund. Miał właśnie zacząć jakiś bezsensowny wywód o tym, że niepotrzebnie przychodził, bo Szara Eminencja ma dużo pracy. Ale Greg pośpiesznie podszedł do niego i pocałował prosto w otwierające się właśnie usta. Zrobił to z tak wielkim zapałem jak chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Mycroft przez chwilę nie robił nic, w końcu rozchylił lekko wargi i wpuścił wilgotny język Inspektora do środka.

         Greg uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, uśmiechał cały czas, kiedy w końcu oddalili się od siebie minimalnie, żeby złapać oddech.. Ból głowy Brytyjskiego Rządu minął jak ręką odjął. Wetknął nos w zagłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem Lestrade’a i przez chwilę wdychał jego ciepły, słodki zapach.

-Ty idioto. Myślałeś, że nie przyjdę.- Greg uśmiechnął się, kiedy starszy Holmes przez dłuższą chwilę nie chciał go wypuścić ze swoich objęć.  Odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, nagle tracąc gdzieś całą swoją elokwencję.

         Weszli do salonu, Greg zrzucił płaszcz i wyjął z jednej kieszeni małe zawiniątko, z drugiej kawałek ciasta zapakowanego przez Panią Hudson.

‘Wesołych Świąt’ Wyszeptał mu do ucha wręczając pakunek. Mycroft nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Był bardziej szczęśliwy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

         Skarcił się w duchu, bo przypomniał sobie właśnie, że nic dla Grega nie miał.

         Wpatrywał się chwilę bezradnie w prezent, rozpakował go jednym, zdecydowanym  ruchem i zajrzał do środka.

         Zaczął histerycznie chichotać. On, prawie czterdziestoletni, poważny, szanowany polityk, nie mógł teraz powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wyjął prezent z pudełka i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Te same (a przynajmniej wyglądały identycznie)kąpielówki, które Greg miał na sobie, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali. A teraz należały do niego. Nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego napadu śmiechu.

         I tak oto stali: Detektyw Inspektor i Brytyjski Rząd w Jednej Osobie, śmiali się jak małolaty, obejmowali czule i Mycroft był prawie pewien, że znalazł szczęście.

         Zjedli po kawałku świątecznego piernika Pani Hudson, rozłożyli się na kanapie i przerywali seans filmowy długimi, namiętnymi pocałunkami. W końcu Greg nie mógł się już dłużej opanować, wdrapał się na Mycrofta, wpił w jego usta i odmówił jakiejkolwiek zmiany pozycji. Zaczął powoli, sukcesywnie rozpinać mu wszystkie guziki koszuli, i pozbywać się części jego garnituru. Spojrzał na niego z pod zasłony długich rzęs z pożądaniem.

Zajął się całowaniem i ssaniem szyi Mycrofta, przejechał delikatnie językiem po jego obojczyku, starał się zapamiętać gdzie Mycroft lubi być dotykany najbardziej. Chwycił w  zęby płatek jego ucha i usłyszał cichy jęk Holmesa.

         Mycroft był kompletnym i totalnym  imbecylem. On i Greg niedopasowani? I tylko dlatego wcześniej nie wylądowali ze sobą w łóżku?! Nie wiedział jakim cudem do tej pory tego nie zrobili, ale musieli to bardzo szybko nadrobić, bo rzeczy, które wyczyniał z nim Inspektor były… Wspaniałe.

         Greg na samym początku sapnął coś w stylu ‘Nie robiłem jeszcze tego z facetem’ ale jak na gejowego prawiczka poczynał sobie całkiem odważnie. Najpierw pozbawił Mycrofta całej garderoby, zaraz potem  siebie, a kiedy uznał, że na kanapie jest jednak za mało miejsca, po prostu sturlali się na podłogę.

         Mycroft czuł na ciele żar od kominka, i jeszcze większy w miejscach, gdzie język Grega kreślił swoje ścieżki. I jak na pierwszy raz z facetem całkiem szybko udało mu się doprowadzić Szarą Eminencję do regularnego szału. Mycroft nie był przyzwyczajony do oddawania władzy, czy to w  łóżku, czy w życiu w ogóle, więc kiedy Inspektor przejął kontrolę czuł się wreszcie, o ironio, wolny. Greg sprowadzał go na krawędź, by chwilę później bezczelnie się odsunąć i obniżyć temperaturę. A Starszy Holmes oddawał się temu wszystkiemu bardzo chętnie, chociaż czuł, że zaraz zwariuje.

         Orgazm rozprzestrzenił się po ich ciałach w tym samym momencie, wywołując długo wyczekiwaną ulgę. Greg wpatrywał się w twarz Mycrofta, obserwował jak jego źrenice robią się coraz węższe, a wszystkie zmarszczki na twarzy wygładzają. Ich ciężkie oddechy urwały się na moment i Lestrade poczuł jak wykończony Mycroft pada na ziemię, położył się zaraz obok niego, zarzucając ramię na klatkę piersiową. Ostatkiem sił podniósł się i pocałował go prosto w usta, po czym oparł głowę na jego piersi.

         Mycroft wplótł palce we włosy Detektywa, zaskoczony jak wielką przyjemność sprawia mu jego obecność.  Wpatrywał się jak jego oczy lśniły w blasku ognia palącego się w kominku.

-No, no. Kto by pomyślał, że Brytyjski Rząd potrafi być taki giętki-. Greg uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, odkrywając rząd białych zębów. Rysował palcami zawijasy na obojczyku Mycrofta.

         Ten uśmiechnął się promiennie. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

-Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, Detektywie Inspektorze-.

         Kiedy byli w stanie znowu się poruszać, przenieśli się do sypialni. ‘To zdecydowanie była miła Gwiazdka, full homo’. Pomyślał Greg na chwilę przed zaśnięciem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam zamiar dopisać jeszcze jeden rozdział ale nic mi z tego nie wyszło. Zatem to już ostatni, czytajcie i dajcie znać co myślicie :)

         Mycroft obudził się z jedną, jedyną, klarowną myślą. Kochał Grega. Nie obchodziło go już co ktokolwiek mógł sobie pomyśleć. Był w stanie wykrzyczeć to tym wszystkim ministrom, Mamusi Holmes, a  nawet, jeśli by musiał, Królowej. A więc to było to dziwne, mityczne uczucie, o którym myślał, że nie jest do niego zdolny?

         Greg przebudził się, cmokną go i odwrócił na drugi bok, wtulając się w ramię Mycrofta.  Był pewien, że jest jeszcze stanowczo za wcześnie na wstawanie z łóżka, więc wetknął nos w swoje ulubione miejsce pomiędzy szyją i obojczykiem Grega i ponownie zasnął, spokojny u boku ukochanej osoby.

         Lestrade siedział nad kubkiem świeżo zaparzonej kawy z cynamonem i wpatrywał się w ukochanego, który robił mu śniadanie. Uśmiechał się pod nosem. Mógł do tego przywyknąć. Do faktu, że najbardziej znacząca osoba w kraju codziennie rano wstaje, żeby zrobić mu śniadanie. Widok Szarej Eminencji odzianej w zbyt drogi szlafrok, krzątającej się przy kuchni był dziwnie radosnym widokiem. I myśl, że mogłoby tak zostać na zawsze, wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.

         Następnego dnia wpadli na siebie na Baker Street. Mycroft odwiedzał Sherlocka i upewniał się, że biedny John jakoś się jeszcze trzyma i znosi życie z jego niesfornym bratem. Ale Watson wydawał się być zachwycony, Sherlock był szczęśliwy jak chyba nigdy wcześniej i Szara Eminencja właśnie zabierał się do wyjścia, dźgając parasolką jakieś dziwne futrzaste stworzenie leżące w kącie i podejrzanie przypominające martwą fretkę, kiedy Greg wpadł na niego z impetem. Dosłownie. Pod jemiołą.

     Uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów i pocałował Mycrofta prosto w otwarte usta, bo ten właśnie zamierzał coś powiedzieć.

 

         Pani Hudson stanęła jak wryta w połowie schodów, spoglądając na tę cudaczną parę, omal nie dostając zawału.

 

         John siedział w fotelu, zachowywał stoicki spokój, nawet nie zaskoczony tym widokiem.

 

         Za to Sherlock… Sherlock miał ochotę krzyczeć, skakać i najlepiej unicestwić jakieś małe zwierzątko futerkowe, a zaraz później zresetować mózg. Na jego oczach właśnie odegrała się scena rodem z najbardziej obrzydliwego horroru i biedny Detektyw-Konsultant nie miał ochoty oglądać jej ani chwili dłużej.

 

         Mycroft posłał Lestradowi piorunujące spojrzenie, które chwilę później stopniało pod zabójczym uśmiechem Inspektora. Odchrząknął, przejechał dłonią w pasie Grega, co wyglądało jak jakiś dość dziwaczny uścisk, i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił, zostawiając młodszego brata z zaburzeniami do końca życia.

         Greg mówił pośpiesznie, był podekscytowany ale i szczęśliwy. Początek nowej, genialnej sprawy. Oczy mu błyszczały, policzki miał zaróżowione i z pełnym zapałem opowiadał o jej szczegółach, racząc się ciasteczkami Pani Hudson. Ta westchnęła tylko, zrobiła mały wykład o przerywaniu Magii Świąt brutalnymi morderstwami, cudacznych związkach, o których nie miała pojęcia i schroniła się na powrót w swoim mieszkaniu.

         John nie mógł nie zauważyć, jaki Greg był dzisiaj szczęśliwy, pełen energii. Wszystkie zmarszczki na jego czole jakoś nagle się wygładziły i Lestrade wyglądał na młodszego o jakieś 10 lat. No i nie mógł _nie_ _zauważyć_ tych wszystkich malinek na jego szyi. A i wyraz na jego twarzy, kiedy wpadł na Mycrofta powiedział mu wszystko. John postanowił nagrodzić się w najbliższym czasie za namówienie wczoraj Lestrada do wizyty u Brytyjskiego Rządu.

         Sherlock albo udawał , że nie widzi co się dzieje, albo nie chciał dopuścić takiej myśli do swojej ślicznej główki. Może to i lepiej. John chyba nie zniósłby, gdyby w tej chwili Sherlock zaczął swoje wywody o tym, w  jakiej pozycji zeszłej nocy znajdowali się jego brat i Detektyw Inspektor.

         Greg mówił z prędkością błyskawicy i John nie wyłapał większości szczegółów , pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach. Miał nadzieję, że to nie będzie skomplikowana sprawa, bo nagle nabrał wielkiej ochoty, żeby zaciągnąć Sherlocka do łóżka i przetestować jego giętkość.

 

       Oh, jak John Watson bardzo się przeliczył. Sprawa była paskudna. Ciągnęła się już od dwóch tygodni. W tym czasie jakiś szaleniec zabił siedmioro ludzi. Zranił szesnaścioro dzieci, kiedy podpalił sierociniec na obrzeżach Londynu. Do drzwi Baker Street przybił jedną, martwą fretkę i Lestrade był prawie pewien, że zejdzie na zawał, zanim nastąpi jakikolwiek przełom. Harował dzień i noc, ledwo wpadał do mieszkania, żeby się przebrać, wziąć szybki prysznic i położyć się na kilka godzin. Już całkiem pomijał fakt, że pokłócił się z Mycroftem, ale nie miał żadnych sił, żeby jakoś to wyjaśnić. Tak więc nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nie widywali się, a tym bardziej nie sypiali.

 

         Nawet Sherlock nie potrafił pomóc. Nie żeby sprawca był jakiś mega inteligentny. On był po prostu świrem. Zabijał, palił, porywał i rozczłonkowywał wszystko, co się poruszało. Nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, mężczyzna, kobieta, arab, muzułmanka, nawet świnka morska. Zdawało się, że jedyne co miało dla niego znaczenie, to uśmiercenie jakiejś żywej istoty. Byle było krwawo i jak najbardziej brutalnie.

 

         Podczas jednego z następnych zabójstw postanowił wyciąć swojej ofierze wątrobę, co ostatecznie przekonało Sherlocka do faktu, że nie tylko jest chorym sukinsynem ale i kanibalem.

         Greg wrócił do domu i myślał tylko o gorącym prysznicu i czystej pościeli na kilka godzin. Na komisariacie i tak był bezużyteczny w Scotland Yardzie. Po co został policjantem, skoro teraz nie mógł sprostać swojemu zadaniu? Nie mógł pomóc cierpiącym ludziom, tylko przepraszać ich załamane rodziny?

         Gorąca woda kapała mu na twarz, a on teraz myślał o tym, że chciałby wtulić się w Mycrofta, nawet jeśli aktualnie byli w stanie regularnej wojny, napić jego śmiesznie drogiej szkockiej i zasnąć w jego ramionach. Chyba nie dane mu było dzisiaj dostąpić tego zaszczytu.

         Zamknął oczy i otworzył dopiero wtedy, kiedy skończyła się ciepła woda. Otulił się puchatym ręcznikiem , spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, trochę przerażony faktem, że wygląda jak jakiś talib i przydałoby mu się golenie.

         Nie dane mu było nawet dotknąć maszynki, bo usłyszał ciche jęknięcie paneli w salonie, a sekundę później stracił przytomność uderzony jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem.

 

         Dla Mycrofta to były najgorsze trzy tygodnie w życiu. Greg leżał w śpiączce, a lekarze nie dawali mu żadnych nadziei. Jakimś cudem  udało się go uratować z rąk tego świra, tylko dlatego, że Sherlock wpadł na jego trop. Ale Lestrade był w jego łapach przez 5 dni i cudem jeszcze żył.

         Miał połamane trzy żebra, złamaną nogę, połamane wszystkie palce w prawej dłoni i trzy w lewej. Całe jego ciało pokryte było licznymi nacięciami od skalpela. Miał obite plecy i wyciętą jedną nerkę. Wylew krwi do mózgu sprawił, że musieli utrzymywać go w śpiączce farmakologicznej, bo mogłoby dojść do jego trwałego uszkodzenia.

         Mycroft wszedł tylko na chwilę do jego Sali, spojrzał na niego, pogładził delikatnie po policzku i wyszedł.

         Załamał się dopiero po wyjściu,  oparł  o ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Pierwszy raz w swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. A nie mógł zrobić dosłownie nic. Gdyby tylko wierzył w Boga, zacząłby się teraz modlić. Ale nie miał w niczym żadnego oparcia. Greg był jego jedynym oparciem a teraz kiedy leżał tam, cichy, bezbronny, prawie bez życia…

         Mycroft zapłakał. Słynny Lodowiec, bez grama uczuć i bez serca zapłakał. Nie chciał go tracić, jeszcze nie teraz, to jeszcze nie był czas, nawet nie zdążył mu powiedzieć, że go kocha. Gdyby tego nie zrobił przed jego odejściem, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Odgarnął od siebie te ponure myśli. Greg musiał żyć. Był za młody żeby umrzeć, prawda?

         Co za bzdury. Mycroft wiedział, że umierały nawet dzieci. Jak mógł być tak naiwny i pomyśleć, że może być w życiu szczęśliwy?

         W Sali obok usłyszał odgłosy przyciszonej rozmowy. Spróbował zebrać się w sobie i podniósł się z podłogi.

         Greg się przebudził. Spoglądał w jego kierunku zmęczonymi oczami, które były zamglone przez te wszystkie leki przeciwbólowe.

         Sam nawet nie wiedział kiedy, znalazł się przy jego łóżku i ściskał jego dłoń swoją własną. Złożył mu delikatny pocałunek na czole. Greg uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Nigdy więcej nie waż się robić czegoś takiego.- Ofuknął go Mycroft siadając obok na łóżku.

Greg wyglądał fatalnie. Był blady, wychudzony i cały pokiereszowany. Blizny nie do końca jeszcze się zagoiły, a sińce pod oczami miały okropny, żółtawy odcień. Mimo to Mycroft nigdy nie cieszył się bardziej, że go widzi, że żył i oddychał zaraz obok niego.

-Spokojnie.- Uśmiechnął się słabo. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Uścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń.

-Kocham Cię, Mycroft.- Powiedział. Starszy Homes odetchnął głęboko, bo był pewien, że już nigdy nie usłyszy tych słów. A jednak stał się cud.

-Ja C…- Przerwał mu szalony pisk wszystkich urządzeń podtrzymujących Grega przy życiu. Mycroft spojrzał na nie przerażony, później odwrócił wzrok na Lestrade’a, ale ten już na niego nie patrzył. Oczy miał zamknięte, jego klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się.

         Mycroft potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że nie zdążył mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocha.


End file.
